


Foxiyo Week 2020/21

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Love, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: various drabbles for foxiyo week 2020/21
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> foxiyo week day 3: agony

Fox was in agony.

He watched Senator Chuchi from his spot across the room, stunningly beautiful in her golden lace trimmed dress, waltzing across the floor like an angel. The dress hugged her body so perfectly, Fox could almost imagine how she could feel under his hands. She laughed at something Senator Amidala said, tossing her head back, her mauve curls flowing across her shoulders. Fox sighed, a pang of longing going through his chest as he watched a smile spread across her indigo cheeks, a sparkle deep in her eyes.

He didn’t know why he subjected himself to this torture. He knew what he was signing himself up for when he told Thorn he’d be head of security for the Senate gala tonight. He had a list of every guest that was in attendance, and he remembered pointedly looking for her name. He had steeled himself all week for this, and now that it was here, he was failing. Miserably.

Perhaps it was the fact that she was so close, and yet she would always be so far away from him. He could never have her; him, just a clone, a man that shared his face with a million others; her, a successful politician, a woman famous all over the galaxy.

Another Pantoran man walked up to her, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her to the dance floor. Fox’s heart broke behind his chest plate as he watched her sway in the other man’s arms, wishing so desperately it was he she was smiling to so tenderly.


	2. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> foxiyo week day 4: shatter

“Thank you for walking me back, Fox.”

“Of course, senator.”

Riyo looked up, brow creasing in confusion at the commander’s words. She had thought they had grown close enough that he would use her first name.

“Fox, you know you can call me Riyo,” she said, smiling up at him. He was often so stubborn.

“I'm sorry, ma’am, I can’t do that,” he said, straightening, his visor looking straight ahead.

Riyo frowned. What happened to Fox and Riyo? “Why not?”

“It’s against regulations to call a senator by their first name,” he said, his voice slipping into his commander tone, the one that he hadn’t used since the beginning of their relationship.

“Oh,” Riyo said, her voice small. “Well, would you like to come in for some tea in thanks?”

“I'm sorry, ma’am, that’s also against regulations,” Fox said, his voice clipped. “I have to go now. Have a good evening, ma’am.” He snapped to a salute, then promptly turned around and walked away.

Riyo clutched the doorjamb, watching him leave. Her heart shattered into a million pieces with each step he took away from her. What had happened to them? What made the sudden fracture in their relationship?

She sighed, wilting, turning away from the door. Now, she’d have to pick up the fragments of her heart, but without Fox…how?


	3. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for day 5 of foxiyo week: embarrassment

“Why did you call me back here, Commander?”

“I wanted to apologize for my actions, ma’am.”

Riyo blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

Commander Fox shifted on his feet in front of his desk, seeming very awkward. “I should not have acted like I did, and I am sorry for that.”

“Oh, Fox, I forgive you,” Riyo said, letting out the tension she didn’t know she was holding. “Truthfully, you did nothing wrong. It was really just me, and if I have done something to offend you, I am so sorry.”

“No, ma’am, it really was me,” he said, picking at the paint on is greaves, a nervous tic Riyo had noticed. “At the dance…I saw you dancing with another man and…I'm embarrassed to say but I guess I got jealous.”

Another man she had danced with… _oh_. Riyo’s lips quirked up, but she repressed her laughter for Fox’s sake.

“I know I shouldn’t be jealous,” Fox continued, “and it was very unprofessional of me to think of you in that way—.”

“Fox, please!” Riyo interrupted his nervous spiel, finally breaking out into laughter. “That was my brother!”

The commander paused and his voice was small when he spoke again. “Oh.”

“It warms my heart that you would get jealous over me,” Riyo said, walking around his desk to stand in front of him. “And I think…it’s a sign our relationship should move into something a little unprofessional.”

“Riyo, what are you saying?”

Riyo took his much larger hands into her smaller ones, delighted when he didn’t immediately pull away. She looked up and into the black visor on his helmet where she knew his eyes were. “Fox, I care about you, and all your men, but especially you.”

“But I'm just a clone.” His voice was so quiet, so small, and it broke Riyo’s heart.

“No you are not,” Riyo said fiercely. “You are a brave and courageous man with your own individual thoughts and personality. You are the one of a kind man that I have fallen in love with.”

Another pause. Riyo held her breath as Fox looked down at their joined hands, then back up at her. “Do you really mean that?”

Riyo nodded. “Every word.”

“I…I think I’ve fallen in love with you, too,” Fox said, his hands now moving to cover hers and pull her closer. “You’re an amazing senator, and the fiercest woman I’ve ever known.”

Riyo smiled and disentangled her hands from Fox’s, moving them to cup his helmet. “May I?”

Fox paused once again, then nodded, allowing her to remove his helmet and reveal the man she loved. She gasped and nearly dropped his helmet when she finally saw his face and the black eye he sported.

“Fox, what happened?!”

He cringed, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Thorn may have punched me…for being a _di’kut_ and making you sad.”

Riyo covered her mouth to hide her grin. “Well, you were being an idiot, but I don’t think you deserved to be punched in the face.” She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the skin under his injured eye, then down to his lips. It was a short, sweet kiss, helped by Fox being surprised at her affectionate display. When she leaned back down, Fox blinked a few times, then smiled down at her.

“Will you meet me in my office in a couple of hours?” she asked, a hand still resting on his cheek. When he nodded, she smiled at him once more, then left his office, waving at Thorn on her way out

\---

Fox stared wistfully after Riyo, watching her float out of his office. Thorn entered once she’d left, standing in front of Fox’s desk and crossing his arms.

“Well? How’d it go?” he asked.

“She kissed me, Thorn,” Fox sighed, still feeling the tingle of her soft, plump lips on his. “She really kissed me. She really likes me. She said so.”

Thorn rolled his eyes. “I think I preferred jealous Fox to lovesick Fox.”


	4. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for foxiyo week day 6: secret

“Oh, Padmé! So nice to see you!”

Fox winced from his spot under Riyo’s desk at her shrill voice. He couldn’t blame her, though; Senator Amidala’s entrance into her office was quite unexpected, and how Fox ended up shoved under Riyo’s desk.

“So sorry for the surprise visit, Riyo,” he heard Senator Amidala say, “but I wanted to discuss the Clone Rights and Sentiency bill with you before the initial meeting.”

“Oh, of course! I'm a little busy at the moment. Could you come back later?” Fox prayed to the Maker that Senator Amidala would take the hint and _leave_.

“It will only take a minute.” Kriff.

“Very well, then.” Riyo sat in her chair and Fox scooted as far away as he could to make room for her.

He clutched his helmet to his chest and tried to breathe as quietly as possible while they discussed the bill. He groaned internally and leaned his head on the back of the desk. There was probably no reason for them to hide from Senator Amidala (since Rex told him she had a secret of her own involving his general), but Riyo was scared of what would happen if anyone found out about their relationship.

He gave a quiet sigh. He hoped that with the introduction of the clone bill, things would be better for him and his brothers. And he wouldn’t have to keep his relationship a secret any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr @/catsnkooks


End file.
